The use of CBT systems to teach students is well known in the art. Typically, CBT systems use a microcomputer work station such as an IBM PC.RTM. to run programs that provide instruction to, and test and elicit answers from, the students on a selected topic of course material. (As used herein, training sessions include instructional sessions, testing sessions, or both combined.) Advancements in the art of computer-based training include the use of interactive audio-visual systems wherein the course of instruction interfaces audio commands from a tape with on-screen computer-based training to create an integrated training environment.
A key advantage of CBT systems is the ability to provide them in an unsupervised environment which allows students to access the training systems according to their own individual schedules. However, for a training system to be effective, and in some cases to satisfy governmental or other certification requirements, it is necessary to verify that the student receiving credit for the training be the same person who participated in the training session. Because the training is unsupervised it is necessary that there be verifiable means to ensure that the student authorized for the training is the same person who performed the training. Conventional CBT systems do not provide a means of checking the identity of CBT users participating in the training session and therefore create a problem for CBT administration officials who must somehow ensure the integrity of the training.